La que me vuelve loco
by Mai Sakura
Summary: 'Carraspeo, notando como mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que temo que se escuche. Nos quedamos en silencio, con la mirada cabizbaja. Afortunado, ilusionado, no sé que sentir. ¿Pregunto un qué tal o quizás deba reír? Jamás había sentido tanto amor en un instante. La miro de reojo con perfección constante. ¿Es a esto a lo que llaman amor a primera vista'
1. Chapter 1

**LA QUE ME VUELVE LOCO.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_Que sus sueños más profundos sean los que yo he soñado._

* * *

La luz del sol entra por mi ventana y da contra mi cara. Gruño y me volteo dando la espalda a mi ventanal. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y apenas puedo abrir los ojos. Pero cuando el sueño vuelve a mí, mi móvil vibra y reproduce la melodía que un día elegí. Gruño por segunda vez y lo dejo sonar. Ya parará. Pero no. No lo hizo. La melodía vuelve a reproducirse, consiguiendo que alargara la mano sin abrir los ojos y agarrara a ciegas mi aparato. Intento apagar el despertador, pero no parecía hacer nada con los ojos cerrados. Los abro a mi pesar, frotándolos. Pero cuando por fin mi vista es clara, me doy cuenta de que tengo cinco llamadas perdidas y dos docenas de mensajes. Me quedo mirando atónito aquello. ¿Tanto? Pero cuando el móvil vuelve a vibrar en mi mano, mi alma cae al suelo. El nombre de _Miku _aparece en el identificador, como adelanto de mi pesadilla. Dudo si en cogerlo o no, pero en un segundo, recuerdo que tarde o temprano ella me atraparía y haría de mí pedacitos.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto tontamente, aclarándome la garganta. Puedo imaginarla dando vueltas mientras me maldecía a mí y a la madre que me trajo al mundo. No era la primera vez, y tampoco sería la última.

-¿¡Sí?! ¿¡Eso es lo único que tienes que decir, ser humano a medio hacer?! ¡Llevas una hora de retraso y la audición empieza dentro de otra hora! ¿¡Se puede saber qué carajos estás haciendo?! –Sus gritos me obligan a alejar el aparto de mi oreja mientras trago duro aterrorizado cuando fijo mi vista al calendario. La audición, ¡se me había pasado por completo!

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Me disculpo, alzándome de la cama de un salto y corriendo hacia el lavabo. El más idiota de los idiotas, ese soy yo. Me había duchado la noche anterior, había preparado mi mochila y la ropa para este día con el propósito de llegar antes que el resto.

-¡Yo voy a acabar contigo un día de estos! –Me vuelve a gritar mientras yo dejo mi móvil sobre la tapa cerrada del váter tras poner el altavoz. Si tengo que escuchar su riña matutina, es mejor hacerlo mientras me visto. Agarro mi vaquero negro holgado tras dejar por el suelo mi pijama.- ¡Mira que no acordarte de este día tan importante! ¡Audición de baile, Kagamine! ¡Medio año ensayando cinco veces a la semana para que se te olvide el día! –Ruedo los ojos mientras me abrocho la camisa azul marino y recojo las mangas hasta los codos.- ¡Y te puse el despertador, y te he enviado mensajes y mensajes! ¡Peeero no! ¡Tienes que ser tú el que siempre llega impuntual!

-Hey, hey. –Interrumpo por primera vez, atándome la pequeña coleta tan característica en mí.- Que Kaito y Miki también llegan después de mí. –Me defiendo, agarrando nuevamente el móvil y saliendo del baño. Lanzo la bola que antes era mi pijama encima de mi cama y me siento al borde de ella, sacando mis converse azules de debajo.

-Ellos tienen excusa, guapo. ¡Ellos viven a casi veinte minutos del estudio y tú a penas llegas a diez! Y hoy han venido diez minutos antes. –Suspiro tras calzarme. Si ahora está así no quiero imaginarme lo que me hará cuando me vea aparecer.- ¡Tienes quince minutos para traer tu bonito culo aquí si no quieres que me presente en tu casa y te arrastre por las orejas! –Ante ello, trago saliva nuevamente, algo temeroso. Miku cumplía cada amenaza al pie de la letra. Y si decía que ella iría y te arrastraría por las orejas, no tengas duda de que lo cumpliría.

-¡En quince minutos, oído señora!

-¡Más te vale!

Y tras ello, su voz desaparece.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y abro mi móvil de nuevo, donde me sale ahora los listados de llamadas. Las notificaciones de los mensajes aun se encuentras ahí. No quiero abrirlos y temer por mi vida. Tengo quince minutos y son las diez en punto de la mañana. Tomo una bocanada de aire por la nariz y me alzo de la cama, desperezándome. Mi mochila está al pie de la cama, esperando. La agarro por una de sus asas y me la llevo al hombro, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

El departamento donde vivo no es pequeño, pero tampoco es algo para envidiar. Tres habitaciones, cuatros baños –tres de ellos dentro de las propias habitaciones-, una amplia cocina con un _mini comedor,_ como solía llamar la mesa y las sillas que hay dentro de ella y una acogedora salita. Mis padres trabajaban en un bufet importante de abogados y apenas logran quedarse en casa el tiempo suficiente. Suelen viajar mucho, pero siempre están atentos a mis movimientos. Y no penséis en que me tienen puesto un buscador o algo similar –aunque no me sorprendería-. Desde hace más o menos tres años, cuando mis padres consiguieron ascender y conseguir ese tan deseado puesto, me prometieron que seguirían pendientes de mí, imponiéndome normas y obligando a prometerlas. Algunas de ellas eran y siguen siendo el llamarlos para pedirles permiso para hacer algo, ya sea salir con mis amigos, ir de fiesta o para quedar en casa de algún amigo. Cuando van de viaje por más de tres días, me dejan en una pequeña caja con algo de dinero extra para alguna emergencia y no puedo gastarme todo ese dinero en un solo día. Y les tengo que llamar cada mediodía, tarde y noche aquellos días para comprobar que todo va bien. Pero, la norma que peor llevo y es extremadamente irritable es la de no montar fiestas sin su permiso. Recalco que siempre que pido su permiso, es un rotundo y sin posibilidades de negocio, no.

Cuando llego a la cocina, mis tripas comienzas a rugir, pidiendo desesperadas algo de comer. Pero bien sé que desayunar conseguiría que perdiera más tiempo, lo que supondría que mi vida correría peligro. Decido tomar una pequeña bolsa de rosquilletas que encontré de milagro en la uno de los armarios pequeños de la cocina, y la botella de agua que dejé anoche enfriándose. Guardo la botella en mi mochila, junto a la ropa y las llaves. Cuando salgo del apartamento, compruebo la hora y traguo duro. Menos de diez minutos. Ya puedo rezar. Corro hacia las escaleras, pero freno de golpe antes de siquiera bajar un escalón. Una de mis vecinas me dedica una sonrisa de disculpa cuando me ve. Parada en mitad de las escaleras y con la fregona en la mano y su hijo pequeño con mala cara junto a ella. Había vomitado y ahora su madre limpiaba el pequeño _accidente._ Quise golpearme con la pared. En la finca hay un ascensor en perfecto estado, pero para mí me es más fácil bajar las escaleras de dos en dos que ir por en ascensor.

-Buenos días, Lenny… Eh… -Me saluda, bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño charco de agua y señalando su fregona.

Sonrío algo forzado.

-Buenos días. No importa, señora Sweet. –Arrugo la nariz, ampliando ligeramente mi sonrisa.- Cogeré el ascensor. –Señalo los escasos cinco pasos que me separan del aparato.- Que no sea nada grave. –Digo por último antes de escuchar su _'Lo siento y hasta pronto'. _

Puso repetitivamente el botón del ascensor antes de abrir la bolsa de rosquilletas que aun no he soltado. Doy pequeños saltitos mientras espero a que el aparato suba por fin. Me llevo un pequeño trozo de mi desayuno a la boca justo cuando las puertas se abren. Entro y no tardo en pulsar varias veces también el botón de la planta baja. Cuando las puertas se cierran, el cacharro comienza a descender, mientras sigo desayunando con prisa. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino, el ascensor se para de golpe.

-Mierda. –Murmuro, tragando de nuevo otro trozo de rosquilleta. Vuelvo a pulsar el botón con la idea de que se ha quedado parado.

Pero no es así.

Las puertas se abren y una figura baja y esbelta aparece tras ellas. Abro los ojos sorprendido. Ahí mismo, cara a cara, acabo de toparme con un ángel real. Su cabello rubio corto por los hombros, su piel de porcelana, su tierna mirada azul, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, su pequeña sonrisa tímida. Pestañeo varias veces seguidas, pensando que esto era un sueño, que me he quedado dormido. Pero es real.

-Buenos días. –Me saluda. El tiempo se para cuando las puertas se cierran. Tartamudeo sin nada que decir. Una de sus finas manos sobre la asa de su bolso blanco que le llegaba a la cintura. Su camisa amarilla de manga corta lisa, sus vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y doblados hasta los tobillos. Sus tenis blancos. Recorta la distancia que hay entre nosotros, parándose a mi lado.

Carraspeo, notando como mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que temo que se escuche. Nos quedamos en silencio, con la mirada cabizbaja. Afortunado, ilusionado, no sé que sentir. ¿Tengo que hablar o quizás deba reír? Jamás he sentido tanto amor en un instante. La miro de reojo con perfección constante. ¿Es esto amor a primera vista?

Y tras una eternidad que deseo alargar las puertas se abren. Carraspeo de nuevo, volviéndome a ella. Señalo hacia la puerta, sonriendo.

-Las señoritas primero. –Me atrevo a decir, notando como mi corazón golpea cada vez más fuerte.

Ella arruga su nariz en una sonrisa. Tan bella y perfecta. Pasa frente a mí y su olor a naranja me invade las fosas nasales. Camino tras ella, notando los nervios en mi estómago y miro el paquete de rosquillas que aun sigue en mi mano. De un momento a otro el estómago se me había cerrado, incapaz de que entre algo. Las tiro en la basura antes de salir. Las puertas de la entrada al edificio de abren cuando ella se acerca. Sonrió sin evitarlo. Sí, esto es un flechazo. Cuando cruzo la puerta me la encuentro frente a mí.

-Gracias. –Me sonríe, golpeando suavemente la punta de su zapato contra el suelo. Dejo mi mundo para hundirme en sus ojos. Tan azules, tan transparentes, tan perfectos.- Por abrirme la puerta quiero decir. –Me dice de repente, con los nervios a la vista.

Yo sonrío y le resto importancia. Aún así, ninguna de las dos sabe muy bien que hacer en ese momento. La cálida brisa primaveral nos sacude a los dos, pero termino siendo yo quien rompe ese momento. Mi móvil suena esta vez, sacándome del trance del que sus ojos me sometían. Me ahorro el sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo, sabiendo muy bien de que se trata de Miku. Apostaría a que he perdido los quince minutos que me había otorgado y ahora me busca con el propósito de cogerme de las orejas y arrastrarme hasta el centro.

-Creo… que debería irme. –Tartamudeo, rascando mi nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. Menuda manera de despedirse.

-Sí… eh… claro. Yo… yo también creo que… debería irme. –Me sonríe de tal forma que el corazón vuelve a latir salvajemente. _Ahora sí, acabo de encontrarme cara a cara con el amor. _

-¿Entonces… hasta pronto? –Me atrevo a tenderle la mano. Al principio, se queda mirando sin saber que hacer, con una expresión dubitativa. Pero tan solo duró unos segundos hasta que sonríe de nuevo y toma mi mano. La estrecha con la mía, y puedo sentir como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Pero le devuelvo la sonrisa.- Soy Len, por cierto. –Me presento, ansioso por saber el nombre de quien ha conseguido clavarse en mí de una forma brutal.

-Yo soy Rin. –Arruga su pequeña nariz sin dejar se sonreír.

Nos quedamos durante un rato mirándonos a los ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Pronto, mi móvil vuelve a vibrar en mi bolsillo, trayéndome de vuelta una segunda vez. _Mierda. _Suelto su mano con delicadeza, a pesar de que no quiero hacerlo.

-Ahora sí, tengo que irme corriendo si no quiero temer por mi vida. –Me despido nuevamente, ajustando mi mochila y caminando hacia atrás, memorizándome por última vez su rostro angelical.- ¡Nos vemos, Rin! –Y es entonces cuando veo como alza la mano y se despide de mí. No dejo de sonreír y me volteo, aumentando mi velocidad y encaminando hacia el centro de danza donde Miku estaría esperándome con su asesina mirada y seguramente, un bate de beisbol en la mano. Pero no por ello dejo de sonreír como un loco enamorado.

**¡Hola, criaturitas! ¿¡Quién me echaba de menos?! –Se escuchan grillos.- Veo que mucha gente, sí. (?) JAJAJAJ. Okey, dejémonos de tonterías. ¡Os traigo por fin algo para saciar vuestra sed de lectura (?)! ¡Yeeey! Sí, nenes, he estado creando esto desde hacía un par de días y pensé: ¿Por qué no la subes y así aprovechas para explicar algunas cosas? Claro, y tras dudarlo durante escasos segundos, pensé en subirlo. ouo Solo serán cosas breves, que no cunda el pánico. (?)**

**Lo más IMPORTANTE: también estuve dándole vueltas a sí de verdad quería que esto fuera un **_**one-shot**_** o que tuviera más capítulos. De momento no lo veo claro porque pienso que si sigo, tendré un nuevo peso encima, pero que no tardaré en terminarla ya que no pensaba en que durara mucho. También, en que si lo dejo así, se quedarán con la duda, y es algo que yo he pasado en primera persona muchísimas veces y he de decir que es jodido. e.e Y es por lo que pido vuestra opinión. Ya saben lo que deben hacer, ¿no? Decirme con toda sinceridad lo que piensan y tal. De momento, lo dejaré incompleto, por si acaso. (?)**

**Y otra cosa, mariposa. ¡Me queda poquísimo para terminar la introducción de **_**Los protegidos**_**! –Una marea de aplausos inunda la sala (?)- Sí, y quería avisar: constará de unos tres o cuatro capítulos, largos obviamente, que sé que os gusta leer mucho, antes de dar un salto en el tiempo de 10 años. Lo sé, pensarán: ¿¡Diez años?! ¡Que barbaridad! ¿¡Qué ha pasado por esa cabeza?! Pero quería aclarar que yo pienso las cosas antes de hacerla –mentira (?)- por lo que lo tengo todo pensado. Quizás no haya mucha lógica en el por qué de ese salto, pero, pensándolo, nada en este mundo tiene lógica. En resumen, ya casi tengo la introducción de **_**Los protegidos**_**, babys. *~* Es algo que llevaba tanto tiempo escribiendo y reescribiendo… Que cada vez que lo reescribo, veo que lo empeoro. e.e Pero como dice mi papá: **_**Si no lo intentas, ¿de qué te sirve pensar las cosas? **_

**Pero para terminar ya, una última cosa:**

**Mucha, mucha, muchas, muchas y muchisísimas gracias a todos lo que leen cada una de mis historias y lo comentan. No suelo agradecerlo con mucha frecuencia, pero a partir de ahora tenedlo en cuenta. Adoro a cada uno de vosotros. Vuestras opiniones me ayudan una barbaridad y me dan un apoyo increíble. No cambaría nada de esto. De verdad, de todo corazón, muchas gracias. Sin vuestros comentarios ni visitas, enserio que no hubiera seguido y no hubiera convertido el leer y escribir en parte de mi vida. Y sé que algunas historias mías se retrasan bastante y es algo jodido esperar, pero intento hacerlas lo mejor posible, y tomar quince minutos o media hora de una tarde ajetreada para continuar algún capítulo o algo. Pero, juro que si tengo que abandonar esto, por lo que sea, no lo haré hasta terminar cada uno de mis historias. **

**Muuuuuchas, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todo y por llegar hasta aquí. :') **

**¡Felices fiestas y feliz navidad a todos, por cierto!**

**Un besazo enorme a todos y que la vida os sea bonita. **

**MAISA.- **

**P.D: Me he basado en la canción de mi rapero favorito, **_**Xenon – La que me vuelve loco. **_**¡Os pondrá la piel de gallina! *^***


	2. Chapter 2

**LA QUE ME VUELVE LOCO.**

**.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ti.**

**.**

_Te voy a joder un poco la vida, pero luego verás, como lo que empieza siendo una pesadilla, terminará siendo un bonito sueño._

_Atte: el destino._

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. **

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

-¡Estoy de camino, lo juro! –Y mientras recorro el último tramo que me separa de la clase de baile, sostengo entre mi mano y oreja el móvil, donde tras la línea, Miku me ofrece un dulce adelanto de la bronca que me espera.

-¡Una hora y casi veinte minutos de retraso! ¡Yo a ti te mato! –Me grita y puedo escuchar como el resto de mi equipo la intenta tranquilizar. Y entre sus gritos, doy mi último sprint antes de girar la esquina y llegar a las clases. No pierdo ni un segundo más para abrir la puerta y entrar. Ahí, en el centro de la sala y sobre el liso suelo, veo a Miku gritarle a su móvil y el resto del equipo a su alrededor.- ¡Es que cuando te vea…! –Pero sonrió nervioso cuando sus ojos dan conmigo. Cuelga su móvil y, carraspeando, se acerca a mí poco a poco.- Mi querido y bonito Len. –Me saluda con una falsa sonrisa, a lo que yo trago saliva y comienzo a encogerme.- Eres ¡lo más parecido a un oso perezoso que he visto en mi vida! –Su tono de voz aumenta tras borrar su sonrisa, acercándose a mí hasta tenerme a escasos centímetros. _Por favor, que no me haga nada, ¡que no me haga nada!_\- ¡Esta es la undécima vez que llegas tarde a un ensayo! ¡Y la primera vez que tardas tanto! ¡Una hora y veinte minutos para venir aquí y teniendo tu casa a diez minutos! ¡Y justo hoy, el día de la audición! ¡Nos jugamos el llegar a los regionales y ser los mejores del país! –Sigo encogiéndome y rezando por mi vida. La última vez que vi a Miku tan enfadada fue cuando hace un año, fuimos a un concurso de talentos y a diez minutos de salir, dándose los últimos retoques con maquillaje, alguien la empujó y el pintalabios recorrió su rostro, estropeando la pintura de león que tanto nos costó dibujarnos. El chico que la empujó se disculpó innumerables veces, pero Miku cogió tal enfado, que el pobre acabó con sus calzones estirados y una bronca que hasta ahora, sigue presente.- ¡Como no tengas una buena excusa, no vas a llegar vivo a casa! –Me señala con su dedo mientras noto la temperatura de mi cuerpo elevarse. _Rin_, ella es mi bonita excusa.

-Eh… pues… eh… yo. –Comienzo a tartamudear, incapaz de aguantar con la mirada. Si no se me ocurre ninguna excusa pronto, acabaré hecho pedazos.- ¡El ascensor estaba estropeado y tuve que bajar por las escaleras pero el hijo de mi vecina vomitó en mitad y su madre estuvo fregando y no pude pasar y me esperé a que se secara! –Me excuso tan rápido como puedo, mirando con miedo como el rostro de Miku se contrae hasta forma una mueca de confusión.

-¡Eres de lo que no hay en el mundo! –Me grita, señalándome con uno de sus dedos mientras yo vuelvo a empequeñecerme.- ¡Pero no puedo reñirte durante más tiempo porque hay que ensayar! ¡Que nos queda menos de una hora! –Me grita de nuevo, alejándose de mí con una mueca de desprecio. Entonces, vuelvo a vivir. Me he salvado por los pelos.

-¿Y… y Meiko? –Pregunto de golpe tras ver que no hay ni rastro de ella.

Meiko es nuestra coreógrafa. Se encarga de inventar el baile y ayudarnos a aprenderlos con más facilidad. Su abuela fundó esta academia, _Just smile_ hace casi veinte años y fue considerada una de las academias más antiguas y respetadas del país. Sí, digo _fue_ porque ahora las cosas se han complicado bastante. Desde la llegada hace cinco años de una nueva academia, equipada con la última tecnología en aparatos de música y lo último en moda tanto en vestuario como en pista, esta academia comenzó a perder fama. A pesar de que siguen asistiendo muchos bailarines, _Freedom_, el nombre de la academia, ha levantado fascinación y adoración. De hecho, ha arruinado ya a varias academias de baile y ha aprovechado sus terrenos para ampliar su fama. También, desde que se suscribieron a los regionales, hace cuatro años, no pierde ninguno. Nosotros no llegábamos a competir en aquellos concursos porque nos rechazaban constantemente, argumentando que no éramos dignos de un concurso tan prestigioso.

Como ya habéis adivinado, en _Freedom_ asisten las chicas y chicos más populares y presumidos que te puedas imaginar. Pero a pesar de ello, futuros bailarines siguen suscribiéndose a esa dichosa academia por su aspecto tan _chic_. Nuestro odio hacia ellos llegó desde que Ia, quien fue nuestra compañera de baile y la mejor en el _breack dance_ junto a Miki, se unió a ellos sin avisarnos siquiera. Aquello la convirtió en nuestra eterna enemiga, sobretodo la de Miku. Al poco de unirse a ellos, Ia, fue elegida co-capitana del grupo de baile del momento, ganador de los regionales cuatros años consecutivos, _Freedom. _Desde entonces, tanto Miku como nosotros, tenemos la guerra contra ella. Habíamos trabajado duro y sin descanso para poder presentarnos este año a los regionales, y por fin lo hemos conseguido. Bueno, estamos en ello. Os recuerdo que hoy es la audición, vendrán tres jueces a juzgarnos y dictar si somos o no candidatos a ser partícipes del gran concurso.

Pero apartándonos de ese tema, concentrémonos en mi equipo y seguramente, futuro ganador de los regionales de este año. Somos cuatro chicos, Kaito, Yuma, Akaito y yo, y cinco chicas, Miki, SeeU, Miku, Lenka y Gumi. Nuestro grupo lo lidera Miku, obviamente. Miku suele ser muy competitiva y cuando se trata de concursos y competiciones, ella solo tiene en mente una sola meta: destruir al rival, independientemente de que ganemos o no. Y siempre ha sido así y presiento que lo seguirá siendo. La mirada que echa a nuestros rivales es para dar un paso hacia atrás intimidado. Miku no aparta la mirada hasta que queda satisfecha y ve el miedo en los ojos de su víctima. Y no exagero. Ya tuvimos un altercado cuando una de las rivales, en un pequeño concurso, tuvo las suficientes narices para enfrentarse a Miku y dedicarle una cuantas palabra que prefiero guardar para no herir la sensibilidad, cuando ella le dedicó su _mirada mortal_. Aquella chica tuvo que haberse quedado con ganas de más porque no salió corriendo a pesar de nuestras advertencias con gestos. Mala idea. Pudimos notar la ira de Miku en la forma que apretaba los puños, pero no pudimos hacer nada. Ella salió corriendo hacia el bufé libre que había en aquél concurso y cogió sin permiso dos tartas que habían colocado en fila y con el nombre de cada equipo concursante –recalco que fue un bonito detalle.- No hubo tiempo para que aquella chica se sorprendiera cuando Miku le lanzó una de las tartas a su rostro. Nos quedamos boquiabiertos y no nos dio tiempo a detener a Miku cuando volvió a lanzarle la segunda tarta justo cuando aquella muchacha se retiró la crema de los ojos y abrió la boca para reclamar. Esta vez, la segunda tarta la había echo caer. La muchacha gritó y nos maldición a cada uno de nosotros mientras una parte de su equipo la ayudaba y el resto comenzaba a reír. Nuestra capitana sonrió orgullosa y advirtió que a la próxima, la tercera tarta iba a parar a otro sitio.

No hace falta decir que nos descalificaron, ¿verdad? Pero desde entonces, tomamos las prevenciones adecuadas para evitar nuestros siniestros, haciendo circular un folleto avisando que peligrarían si se enfrentaran a ella. ¿Funciona? Sorprendentemente, sí, pero sobretodo, gracias a la idea de Kaito de escribir el suceso con aquella muchacha en la parte posterior del folleto. Ahora, a parte de evitar a Miku, evitaban también las tartas.

-Se ha ido hace un momento. Dijo que volvería enseguida. –Me contestó Miku, de nuevo fulminándome con esa mirada de odio y rencor tan profunda.- Pero no esperes llegar a vivir para entonces. –Me atemoriza, consiguiendo que de nuevo, tema por mi dulce y corta vida.- ¡Bien, chicos, atención! –Grita de golpe, llamando al atención del resto de mis compañeros que se acercan a lo, que seguramente será, el típico discurso motivador antes del último ensayo.- Hemos luchado y sudado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. –Comienza, suavizando su noto de voz.- No tenemos que bajar la cabeza por ningún equipo, ¿oído? ¡Aquí no existe ni el quizás ni el puede! Vamos ha entrar a los regionales. Somos el mejor equipo de baile de este mundo y pronto se enterarán de lo que valemos. Vamos ha arrebatar el trono a los presumidos de _Freedom_ y ha comenzar nuestro propio reinado. –Asegura tan firme que consigue que sus palabras nos calen desde dentro. Tiene razón. Somos los mejores.

-¿Y si no llegamos a la final, qué? –Pregunta SeeU, interrumpiendo. Tiene un aspecto preocupado y está constantemente mordiéndose las uñas. Tampoco me sorprenden tanto sus nervios. Ella se unió a nosotros hace medio año, cuando otra de nuestras compañeras se trasladó a otra ciudad. Esto de los regionales y las competiciones es un mundo nuevo para ella, pero a pesar de sus nervios, suele hacerlo increíblemente bien.

Miku alza una ceja, como sorprendiéndose de aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué es esa negatividad? ¡_Just Smile_ ha nacido para ganar y lo vamos a conseguir! ¡Ia y el resto de idiota va a morder el polvo! –Asegura nuestra capitana, consiguiendo el apoyo incondicional de cada uno de nosotros. ¿Veis? Por sus ánimos tenemos a Miku como nuestra capitana. Tiene esa ilusión descrita en su voz a la hora de animar y dar discursos. Y junto a Meiko, son las idóneas para decirnos sin pelos en la lengua lo que hacemos o no mal.- Y si alguien cree lo contrario ahí tiene la puerta. –Señala la puerta con uno de sus dedos sin dejar de observarnos.- _Just Smile_ va ha acabar con el reinado de _Freedom_. –Sonríe, convenciéndonos a cada uno de nosotros. Somos los mejores, somos los campeones. Vamos ha dejarnos hasta la piel para ganar.

-¡Grupo! –Escuchamos el grito de una familiar voz y nos volteamos a la vez hacia la entrada, donde nuestra coreógrafa y tutora, Meiko, entra de golpe, casi sin aliento.

-¡Mei…! –Pero antes de que una de mis compañeras, Lenka, terminara de saludarla, ella alza la mano, deteniéndola y corre hacia el enorme televisor de plasma que cuelga en una de nuestras paredes. Un pequeño obsequio de nuestra patrocinadora.

-¡Tenéis que ver esto! Ia está dando una rueda de prensa para el concurso de los regionales. –Exclama de golpe con cierta molestia mientras busca con el mando a distancia el canal oficial del concurso. Lo hace a los pocos segundos y en primer plano, Usee e Ia, capitán y co-capitana de _Freedom. _Sonríen frente al cartel con los principales patrocinadores del concurso. Están sentados tras una mesa larga y roja.

Todos nos quedamos pendientes de las preguntas que lanzan los periodistas. Durante unos minutos, los periodistas preguntan simplezas que responden con facilidad y sin borrar esas sonrisas tan repipis. Pero enseguida, una periodista lanza una pregunta que parece tener buena pinta.

-Sweet Ann, para _Dance time! _¿Qué opinan de_ Just Smile_, el equipo de baile que usted, señorita Ia, ha abandonado por _Freedom_, y que es el nuevo equipo que participa por primera vez en los regionales? Tengo entendido que ellos están dispuestos a haceros caer cueste lo que cueste y a pesar de que usted les haya traicionado, por así decirlo. ¿Algo que opinar? –Observo sin decir palabra el rostro de Ia. Sigue con al misma sonrisa. Tan solo he notado una ligera muestra de nerviosismo cuando aquella periodista –que comienza a caerme bien- le echa en cara su huida de nuestro equipo.

-Bien… -Noto un aire tenso a mí alrededor y me detengo a observar los rostros de mis compañeros. Todos observan inertes la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido y con toda la atención puesta en ella.- _Just Smile_ es un grupo de baile como otros que sueñan con conseguir llegar a la cima. Obviamente, nosotros también vamos ha hacer lo imposible para hacerles caer. Nos hemos esforzado mucho y trabajado duramente para conseguir que nuestras coreografías rocen la perfección. Hemos ganado durante 4 años consecutivos el titulo de mejor grupo de baile de Japón y queremos seguir siéndolo a pesar de que yo tan solo he llegado a ganar el último año. _Freedom_ luchará hasta dejar la piel en ello. –Le contesta, ampliando su sonrisa. Usee la imitó.

-Hija de la gran… -Pero antes de que nuestra capitana, presa del odio hacia ella, terminara su insulto, Meiko le cubre la boca con una de sus manos y le avisa de que la entrevista todavía continua.

-¿Y tiene idea de lo que _Just Smile_ tiene planeado para acabar con vuestro reinado? Hace poco, su capitana, Miku Hatsune, concedió una entrevista para mi revista, argumentando que la mayoría de sus coreografías llegan a ser más preparadas y trabajadas que las vuestras. –Recuerdo aquella entrevista que concedió Miku. Antes de darla, nos dijo todo lo que pensaba decir y, recalco, Miku no se corta ni un pelo y llegó a decir todo lo que pensaba de los rivales, tanto de _Freedom_, como del resto de equipos que participan.

-Bueno, eh… -Sonrió ligeramente cuando veo como intenta evitar mirar a la cámara. Sus nervios ante preguntas relacionadas con nosotros comienzan a manifestarse.

-Si no le importa, señorita Sweet, déjeme que le conteste. –Oigo como el resto de mis compañeros sueltan una risa sarcástica ante la intervención de Usee. Como es natural, también hemos tenido algún que otro altercado con él.- _Freedom _está al cien por cien de su capacidad y dedicamos a nuestras coreografías horas y horas para practicarlas y que salga perfecto. –Su sonrisa va alargándose a medida que hablaba, poniéndome los pelos de punta. La de bofetadas que le daría yo ahora.- _Just Smile _es un equipo nefasto, si me permite decir, que lo único que ha conseguido es bajar su popularidad.

-¡Menudo canalla tan asqueroso! –Estalla por fin nuestra capitana, volteándose para evitar seguir viendo a aquél rubio descerebrado.

-¡Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que no se atrevería a decirnos eso a la cara! –Esta vez, quien estalla también es Akaito, que frunce el ceño de nuevo y se cruza de brazos, indignado e incrédulo por la cara que ese idiota tiene.

El resto estamos igual de indignados que nuestras dos compañeras. ¿Equipo nefasto? ¡Pues mira quien fue hablar! Aprieto los puños e intento guardar toda la ira para descargarla en la pista de baile. Delante de él. Y de paso, descargarla también contra la cara de ese descerebrado.

-Ese Usee tiene más cara que espalda. –Comenta nuestra coreógrafa, manteniendo su postura firme y fría, sin perder de vista la pantalla donde todavía sigue el rostro de él. Todos volvemos a mirar el televisor, incluso Miku, que al fin decide voltearse. No queremos seguir viendo ni mucho menos oyendo a aquél desgraciado, pero sabemos por experiencia que tras la rueda de prensa, viene la presentación del equipo al completo. Sus nueve miembros que se presentarán en los regionales.

-Bueno, así concluye la rueda de prensa, señores y señoras. –La representante de _Freedom_, una mujer rubia y vestida formalmente, sonríe bajo sus gafas de pasta a las cámaras.- Ahora se presentarán los miembros que participarán en los regionales. –Y entonces, las puertas corredoras se abren y las cámaras no pierden tiempo en enfocar. Tanto mi equipo como yo observamos uno a uno a los miembros que van apareciendo tras la puerta. A la mayoría ya les conocemos por competiciones menores de otros años.- Como reconocerán, son rostros viejos que vuelven a luchar sobre las pistas. –Comenta la representante.- Pero hemos añadido a dos miembros nuevos que pisan por primera vez las pistas de baile. Que entren, por favor. –Y tras la puerta, dos personas entran. Una de ellas era un chico castaño y de ojos oscuros. Y la otra… la otra… ¡Es Rin! ¡Es Rin! Abro la boca sin palabras cuando la veo. Está ahí, de pie, mirando de un lado a otro. Se ha cambiado de ropa, ahora lleva una camisa de tirantes negra con un dibujo de una calavera en ella blanca y un chándal gris holgado, pero lleva los mismos tennis que esta mañana. Es Rin sin duda. ¡Y está con los idiotas de _Freedom!_

-No me lo creo. –Murmuro, acercándome a la pantalla y rezando porque mi vista fallase. Pero no. Era Rin.- ¡Esto es una broma! –Grito poniendo mis manos en cada lado de mi rostro. La chica que me gusta y que conozco desde esta mañana compite con nuestro enemigo a muerte. Esto tiene que ser una broma. O un _cliché_ de esos que siempre pasan en las películas. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Seguro que no le gustará _Freedom_ y acabará por unirse a nuestro equipo! ¡Tiene que ser eso!

-¡Arriba con _Freedom! _–Grita Rin ampliando su sonrisa. Pronto el resto de su equipo gritan al unisón un _¡Arriba!_ como respuesta. A la mierda el _cliché. _¡No me creo que esté feliz estando con ese grupo de engreídos! Rin es perfecta, demasiado para ellos. Es imposible que esté bailando ahí. ¡Dichoso destino y sus caprichos! Hace que me la encuentre en el ascensor, que en mi estómago aparezcan las dichosas mariposas de colores, que llegue tarde, que me lleve la bronca del año y que, ahora, la misma chica que me crea mariposas de colores en el estomago, compita contra nosotros en lo regionales con el grupo que odiamos a muerte. Este día no puede ir a peor.

Entonces, antes de que mis compañeros abrieran la boca para preguntarme de qué conocía a Rin, unos golpecitos en la puerta nos avisa de que alguien ha llegado. Nos volteamos a la misma vez hacia la puerta e, instantáneamente, perdemos el color de nuestra piel. La audición. ¡Nos hemos olvidado por completo de la audición de hoy!

Hablé demasiado pronto. Este día ha podido ir peor.

.

.

.

.

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY. ¡Adivinen quien ha seguido **_**'La que me vuelve loco'!**_** Sí, aquí la servidora. Creo que tengo que pedir una enorme, ENORME disculpa a todos por mi idiotez de nacimiento y mi lentitud en escribir este capítulo. ¡Lo siento, enserio! Confío demasiado en mí y pasa lo que pasa. ¡Pero he despertado más creativa hoy y he decidido terminar el capítulo! Sé que dije que estaba a punto de terminarlo y que tan solo me quedaba describir el baile que Len y su equipo debería de hacer para la audición, pero dado que se me da HORRIBLE describir, decidí no ponerlo. Intenté enserio hacerlo, pero me salía horrible. No sé cómo carajos hacen algunos para describir algún baile y que les salga perfecto. Lo reedité y borré el desastrado baile que escribí. En un principio iba a usar la canción de **_**Dance with me tonight **_**de Olly Murs, que me parece idónea para bailarla; ni muy lenta ni muy rápida. Pero al darme cuenta que se me da como la caca, no pude. PERO PROMETO, PRO-ME-TO, que voy a buscar a alguien para que me ayude. Esta historia habla de bailes y tal y será estúpido no describir algunos, y más si estoy hablando de regionales y distintas competiciones de baile. Incluso estoy comenzando a mirar videos de bailes para que me ayuden, de todas formas, si me baso en alguno, os dejaré el link para que lo podáis ver. (:**

**Dejando de lado eso, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Enserio, 5 reviews en el primer capítulo. Gracias por decidir si seguirla o no, pues yo estaba echa un lío. Sabía que iba a quedar algo cutre porque un solo capitulo y terminando de la forma que terminó quedaba mal, pero por otra, sabía que tenía una nueva responsabilidad, pero lo conseguí. Esta vez, ya tengo pensado el tercer capítulo. Conque no quiero haceros esperar y volver a la primera casilla. ¡Vosotros contestasteis a mis súplicas y querías que la siguiera y eso es lo voy ha hacer! ¡Gracias a todos! Sin vosotros no seguiría aquí. **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

**¡Hasta pronto y que la vida os sea bonita! **

**MAISA.-**

**P.D: No os olvidéis de mandar un preciosos y bonito review, que es GRATIS, y tampoco de pasaros por **_**¿Puedo soñar contigo?**_** Sí, subí el capítulo 3 hace poco. No, no bromeo. eue (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA QUE ME VUELVE LOCO.**

.

_La suerte es para débiles, pero nunca hace mal tener un poco, ¿no? _

.

**Capítulo 3.**

_**Vocaloid**_** no me pertenece. **

Caigo al suelo junto al resto de mis compañeros al mismo tiempo que suelto un largo suspiro. Uso mi brazo para cubrir mis ojos, exhausto. Siento como mi corazón bombardea fuertemente, haciéndose cargo de que mi sangre recorra cada rincón de mi cuerpo y que mis pulmones tengan la fuerza suficiente como para poder recuperar todo el oxigeno que he perdido. La dichosa audición, la dichosa audición del demonio ha acabado con nosotros. Esos estúpidos jueces habían llegado justo en el peor momento y todos nos vimos obligados a hacer la prueba sin oportunidad de hacer un ensayo general. Obviamente, yo me gané una gran maldición por parte de mi capitana y mejor amiga –nótese el sarcasmo- antes de acercarnos y colocarnos en posición. Siendo sinceros, me entraron unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo. Vale, he practicado el baile miles de veces junto a mi equipo, pero no he visto la coreografía al completo, por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo carajos quedaría. Miku se acercó a mí antes de nada e intercambió mi posición; me cambió por Yuma, en la segunda fila. Me maldijo otra vez antes de sonreírme con esfuerzo y volver a su sitio. Recé como nunca recé en mi vida.

El baile que hicimos representó una historia como la mayoría de bailes. Aquella vez escogimos un relato de amor cómico. Miku y Kaito eran los protagonistas. Al principio estábamos separados; el grupo masculino a la derecha, apoyando a Kaito y, el femenino, a la izquierda, apoyando a Miku. La trama era cómica, por lo que debía de realizarse de aquella forma. Miku y Kaito eran una pareja poco frecuente. El personaje de Miku era muy distraída y torpe mientras que el de Kaito, era un personaje maniático de la perfección y la higiene. Los pasos eran divertidos y la trama creo que lo hemos clavado. Tuvimos varios pasos de baile que dejaron boquiabiertos a esos jueces, como cuando todos, a excepción de los protagonistas, nos detuvimos de golpe con poses distintas. Kaito y Miku comenzaron a seguirse y a dar vueltas y pequeños bailes. Por ejemplo, Lenka se había detenido de perfil, como si corriese. Kaito pasó corriendo frente a ella con la excusa de ser perseguido por Miku. Cuando ella le siguió y llegó hasta la rubia, Lenka 'despertó' de su trance y siguió los pasos coordinada perfectamente con Miku. Y así sucesivamente con todos; Kaito con los chicos y Miku con las chicas. Logramos un efecto espectacular. Creo que fue eso lo que logró que pasáramos a los regionales

-¡Somos los futuros ganadores de los regionales! –El grito de júbilo que hace Miku nos saca una pequeña risa. Sí, hemos entrado por fin en los regionales. Y a pesar de que algunos ya lo veían venir desde tiempo, tiene que estar confirmado. Todavía no me lo creo. ¡Vamos a competir en una de las competiciones más importantes del país!- Deberíamos celebrar una fiesta. –Comenta con tono pensativo. Aparto mi brazo y volteo a observarla. Mi capitana está a dos personas de distancia de mí, tumbada boca arriba, acariciando uno de sus mechones. Lo de la fiesta no es mala idea.

-Podemos celebrarla en el jardín trasero de mi casa. –Esta vez quien habla es Gumi, quien se sienta. El resto de mis compañeros se ven entusiasmados con la idea. Yo me incluyo. Tengo ganas de poder relajarme por fin y vaciar mi mente. Aunque todavía tengo a Rin incrustada en mi cerebro. Desde que la he visto en el ascensor y en el equipo de nuestro principal rival, no logro sacármela de mi mente.

-¡Entonces decidido! –Miku también se siente de golpe y sonríe a Gumi.- Meiko, ¿vienes? –Nuestra coreógrafa, que está sentada sobre una banca y bebe una lata de su intocable sake, asiente con vehemencia. Sonrío sin sorprenderme. ¿Desde cuándo Meiko se pierde una fiesta?- ¿Y tú, oso perezoso? –Esta vez Miku se dirige a mí. Me encojo de hombros sin saber qué responderle.

-Tengo que pedirle permiso a mis jefes. –Le contesto refiriéndome a mis padres. Claramente, sin su permiso no puedo salir a ningún lado. Créanme que un día intenté irme sin avisarles, pero no sé si fue por algún chivatazo de algún conocido de mis padres o por algún busca en mi ropa, que se enteraron la misma noche.

-Oh, ¿tus padres siguen sobre ti a pesar de estar a kilómetros? –Pregunta con falsa sorpresa. Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa falsa antes de asentir a mi pesar. Sí, mis viejos siempre pendientes de cada movimiento mío.- ¡Pues pudieron despertarte esta mañana! ¡Una hora y veinte minutos de retraso, habrase visto! –Y ahí está la Miku, que encuentra siempre la manera de restregarte tus fallos, con su fulminante mirada.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Me disculpo, sentándome finalmente y desperezándome. Lo bien que me vendría ahora un batido de plátano…- Lo importante es que hemos logrado pasar a los regionales, ¿no? –Sonrío algo nervioso ante le continuidad de su incómoda mirada. Parece que es capaz incluso de ver tu ropa interior.

-Nos hubiera salido mejor si no fuera porque te has retrasado. –Echa su cabello hacia atrás con orgullo antes de volver a mirarme.- Por cierto, suelta todo lo que sepas. –Pestañeo varias veces seguidas sin entender a lo que vino eso. ¿Qué le soltara el qué? Veo a mi mejor amiga rodar los ojos y acercarse a mí a cuatro patas.- ¿Cómo carajos conoces a Rin, oso rubio perezoso? –Suelto una risa nerviosa cuando me pregunta, acercando su rostro hacia el mío, consiguiendo que su maldita mirada me cale desde dentro.

Prefiero que me oblige a comer el repugnante puerro que siempre lleva consigo.

-¿Rin? Pues no me suena ese nombre… -Me hago el tonto, mirando hacia arriba y rascándome la mejilla. Muchas veces me pregunto por qué logran descubrirme cuando miento, tampoco es que se me note mucho. Miku se sienta a mi lado ante mi mirada recelosa. No me fio de ella ni un pelo.

-Ya sabes, esa rubia bajita que ha salido en la tele y que, por lo que se ve, es la nueva integrante del grupo que evito nombrar por el asco que le tengo. –Especificó, ampliando su sonrisa. Un mal presentimiento me invade el cuerpo. Antes de que pueda volver a decir que no la conozco, siento como me tira la coleta, logrando que soltara un par de gritos.- Habla, Kagamine, o me veo en la obligación de dejarte calvo. –Me atemoriza, a lo que asiento con vehemencia.

-Miku, si no quiere hablar que no hable. –Por milagro del cielo, nuestra coreógrafa intervine. Veo a Meiko lanzar su lata de sake vacía al pequeño cubo de basura a su lado antes de alzarse y desperezarse.- Quizás le conozca de vista. –Comenta despreocupada. Me tengo que acordar de comprarle un nuevo pack de la marca de su sake favorito por esa perfecta excusa.

-Bah, Meiko, tú también estás muerta por saber de qué la conoce realmente. –Esta vez es Miki quien habla, tumbada boca abajo y usando sus antebrazos para sostenerse. Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

¿¡Dónde está ese compañerismo?!

-¡Eso, eso! No tiene pinta de que la conozcas de vista. –Kaito me señala también sonriendo con inocencia.- Te pareciste a la persona o extraterrestre del cuadro _El grito_ cuando la viste aparecer. –Ante su estúpido comentario, el resto del equipo, incluida Meiko, ríen.

¿Hice algo tan grave para soportarles?

-Venga, rubio de bote, suéltalo. –Insiste mi capitana, volviendo a tirar de mi coleta.

-¡Au, auu!

-¡Pues habla!

-¡Si me sueltas! –Prometo al fin, suspirando de alivio tras sentir por fin mi cabello libre de su agarre.- Jo, como te pasas. –Murmuro, ajustándome la cola. Ella alza una ceja tras escuchar mi comentario y vuelvo enseguida mi rostro nervioso hacia mis compañeros. Todos se han acercado a mí. Incluso Meiko. Sí, aquí ni se conoce el espacio personal ni la vida íntima. Tomo una larga calada de aire por la nariz.- La vi esta mañana en el ascensor. Creo que es nueva en el edificio. –Comento sin más, evitando la mirada del grupo de mis amigos.

Mi rostro se calienta a medida que el recuerdo de su sonrisa vuelve a mí. Me he enamorado a primera sonrisa suya. No entiendo por qué está en _Freedom. _Hablo enserio cuando quiero saber por qué me merezco estos castigos tan duros.

-Espera, ¿no me dijiste que el ascensor estaba estropeado? –Abro los ojos como platos y trago duro cuando escucho la voz cargada de veneno de Miku. Ahora sí que la había hecho buena. Delatarme a mí mismo, mira que hay que ser idiota. Miku tiene la mano alzada, a punto de estirarme de nuevo de la coleta y su mirada me fulmina por décima vez en la mañana.

-¡Oh, mira qué hora es! –Exclamo enseguida, mirando el reloj de mi muñeca (aclaro que no tengo reloj de muñeca).- ¡Se me hace tarde y tengo que llamar a mis padres para lo de la fiesta! –Me excuso alzándome con nerviosismos ante la mirada pícara de mis compañeros y la mortal de mi mejor amiga. Corro a por mi mochila y la cuelgo sobre mi hombro.- ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta, eh! –Me despido y salgo del estudio corriendo.

De la que me he librado. No hay nada peor que enfrentarse a una Miku realmente molesta.

Saco mi móvil de mi mochila, entre la ropa que he traído para cambiarme y la botella de agua ya no tan fría. Mi madre siempre me dice que mande un mensaje antes de llamarles por si están en alguna conferencia o algún juicio. Tecleo que con rapidez un breve mensaje en donde les digo que les quiere llamar el futuro ganador de los regionales de este año. Pulso el botón de _enviar_ y guardo mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Aprovecho el semáforo en rojo a una calle de mi departamento para sacar mi botella de agua. Apenas me ha dado tiempo de refrescar mi garganta y mi cuerpo tras la prueba de acceso a los regionales. Pensaba hacerlo después, pero la repentina huida para no enfrentarme a Miku fue más importante. Me deshago de la tapa y doy un largo trago antes de suspirar de alivio. Dulce néctar. Cuando giro la esquina hacia el edificio doy otro trago.

Aunque, cuando llego, el corazón se dispara a mil por hora y escupo toda el agua cuando veo a Rin parada junto al portal con un chico que rodea su cintura y la está… ESPERA, ¿¡ÉSE DEPRAVADO MENTAL LA ESTÁ BESANDO?! ¿¡Ése amorfo feto malnacido está besando a mi Rin?! Bueno, todavía no es mía.

¡Dichosa sea el Universo y dichosa sea la mierda de suerte que tengo! ¿Por qué de todos los rubios que hay en el mundo me toca a mí?

¿¡Y quién puñetas es ese rubio oxigena…?!

O no, espera.

No puede ser. O por mi Dios que no.

¡El depravado desgraciado humano a medio hacer que la está besando es el idita rubio de Usee!

No puede ser. Boquiabierto veo la escena a metros de distancia. Seguro que no se han fijado que en estoy a poca distancia de ellos porque, literalmente, se están comiendo la boca. Siento entonces un nudo en el estómago y unas enormes ganas de arremeter contra el estúpido crío caprichoso de Usee. Usee está besando a Rin. Rin está besando a Usee. Los dos se están besando. Miro la botella de agua. ¿Y si el agua está pasada de fecha y ahora me está produciendo alucinaciones? Cuando alzo la mirada, veo entonces que Rin se ha percatado de mi presencia y ahora empuja a Usee hacia atrás visiblemente sonrojada. Usee también me ve y el muy hijo de su maldita madre, al contrario de separarse de ella, la abraza con fuerza y apega su cuerpo al de ella con una sonrisa triunfante y malévola. Un tic se produce en mi ojo al verle.

Esta disputa ha pasado del escenario a convertirse en algo personal.

Usee, desgraciado rubio amorfo, prepárate para morir.

* * *

**HEEEEEY, mi gentecilla bonita. ¡Teeercer capítulo! Sí, final apoteósico. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Por qué Rin está saliendo con Usee? ¿Por qué Len no ha ido a por él y le ha inflado a tortazos con la botella de agua? ¿Desde cuándo Rin y Usee se conocen? ¿Será por eso que nuestra rubia ha entrado en **_**Freedom? **_**¿Qué marca de **_**sake**_** usa Meiko? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? ¡MÁNDEN SUS REVIEWS Y RESPUESTAS! **

**Son las diez y media de la noche aquí en España y no he podido esperar a mañana para subir este capítulo. Siento mucho estar retrasada con todo esto, pero enserio os digo que cuarto grado de secundaria está acabando conmigo misma. Es la excusa que empleo siempre, pero es la cruda y caca realidad. ¡Ojalá que el verano venga pronto! No sé qué carajos decir ya que no sepáis. 11 reviews en los dos primeros capítulos. 11 reviews en dos capítulos. Dios, que todavía no me lo creo. :'D Me faltas montones de gracias para agradecéroslo. De veras que no sé que haría si no fuera por vosotros, me dais el apoyo necesario para seguir. **

**Por cierto, ¡6 DÍAS PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS! –Da saltitos y tira confeti de sus bolsillos.- Sí, el seis de mayo, Maisa se hace mayor. (?) 16 años ya, oye. No me lo creo. *-* Quizás suba algún one-shot que tengo aquí escondido por mi cumpleaños, para felicitarme a mí misma. (?) ¿Cuándo son vuestros aniversarios? Siempre me entra curiosidad por saberlo. ouo **

**Mi madre comienza a cabrearse y me está gritando que apague la computadora. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS APOYOS! **

**Que la vida os sea muy bonita, nos vemos en la próxima, **

**MAISA.-**


End file.
